The Saint and the Sinners
by HappyBirthgrey
Summary: One shot, AH. When Bella busts Edward cheating on her, she takes her revenge in style - with a very angry threesome. Smutty, squicky, and all kinds of awesome. Definitely M. So very M.


Happy Birthday Jes! I hope you have a great day and enjoy our gift to you!

Love, izzzyy

* * *

Bella was tired, but glad to be home from her trip two days early and surprise Edward at home. Newfoundland was so cold it made Seattle look like a tropical paradise, and she was pleased to step out into the rain, but not as cold, air outside of SeaTac. She paused for a moment in the cab line to pull her hair back into a loose, low ponytail and tuck one of her extra sweaters into her luggage. The cabbie eyed her tight green sweater and grinned before placing her bag in the trunk and getting into the front seat. She allowed her head to fall back against the headrest and turned her ipod back on, selecting her favorite playlist of Edward's recordings.

Edward. Two weeks away from him had left her wanting and aching. Since they'd been together, she hardly found release with her fingers – masturbation left her mostly unsatisfied, and often more frustrated than she'd been before. Bella loved her job at a large publishing house in Seattle, especially since it focused on local authors writing about regional folklore. Her best friend Jacob Black had recently been signed on for his first novel – _Out Come the Wolves,_ which was highly influenced by Quileute legends his father Billy had told them as children.

Edward's piano concertos crashed around her ears and before she knew it, the cab had stopped in front of the townhouse she shared with her fiancée. Bella forced herself to walk evenly and slowly, tipping the cabbie well after rolling eyes at his leering. She'd have pushed the issue and at least chewed him out, but she was ready to get inside and surprise Edward. They'd have all of tonight and tomorrow to get reacquainted before he had to return to work on Monday.

The house was softly lit and Bella was surprised to hear the rich melodies of Portishead drifting through the front rooms – it was a CD that usually only got played when she and Edward were feeling friskier than usual, as the album's sensual vocals set the perfect tone for an all night fuckfest. She quietly shut the door behind her and left her luggage in the foyer, quietly slipping off her heels and pearls as she walked to the living room.

The coffee table had two half-empty glasses of red wine sitting on it, and the cushions of the couch were strewn everywhere. She frowned, feeling a lump form in her throat. In the two years they'd been together, she'd never once considered cheating on Edward. Could it be possible that he was taking advantage of her admittedly frequent business trips to have flings on the side? Her heart sank into her stomach as she silently padded toward their bedroom in her stockinged feet.

"Oh God, yes, fucking suck my cock," she heard Edward groan, and she took a deep breath to keep from bursting into tears.

"Mmmm you're the second best cocksucker I've ever had, after my Bella..." Edward moaned, and she felt a twinge of pride mixed in with the desire to murder Edward and whatever bimbo he had in _their_ bed.

"_She better be cute," _Bella found herself irrationally thinking as she took another deep breath and silently pushed open the door. She felt her mouth drop open at the scene in front of her. Jasper Whitlock, her friend and the husband of her best friend Alice, was on his knees with her fiancée's cock buried in his mouth. Edward's hands were tangled in Jasper's hair, slamming his cock deep into Jasper's mouth, unaware that Bella was standing in shocked silence in the doorway.

"What would your students say if they knew you used that smartassed mouth of yours to suck cock when you aren't giving lectures?" Bella stood, wide-eyed and surprisingly turned on before she finally cleared her throat.

"I'm sure they'd be as surprised as I am."

* * *

Both men jumped at the sound of her voice, and Edward winced as Jasper's teeth scraped roughly along his dick as he scrambled away from Edward in a panic. Edward felt his stomach clench and knew that Bella's calm was only a facade, but he couldn't think of a single thing to say that would make the situation any less compromising.

"Bella, love, you're home early!" he tried to sound excited and hide the dread in his stomach – Bella, when pissed, was absolutely lethal.

"Yeah, there was an outbreak of food poisoning so they canceled the end of the conference. I'd already done all my customer calls before it started, and I wanted to come home and surprise you. I guess I'm the one who got surprised."

Edward frowned, feeling like a class-A asshole.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he hung his head, tears forming in his eyes. He truly loved her with all his heart, and he knew she would leave him for this.

Jasper muttered "me too, Bella, please don't tell Alice..." and started to gather his clothes.

"Don't even think about it, Jasper Hale Whitlock," Bella said, her slight form seeming larger than life as it blocked the door. "You are both in big, big trouble." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you gay?"

"No!" both men exclaimed together, looking indignant.

"No, Bella, I'm not gay," Edward started, sitting down on the bed. His cock was still half hard and uncomfortable, but he knew better than to draw attention to it. "I'm sorry, love. I'm bisexual. I've been bisexual since high school – I just didn't know how to tell you. You know Jazz and I were friends since we were kids. It started with watching porn together and jerking off, like guys do sometimes. One night we got really drunk and it escalated. I've dabbled a bit since then, but I knew you wouldn't understand. Please, Bella – don't leave me. I swear it'll never happen again. I promise!"

Edward's tears finally escaped, rolling hotly down his cheeks as he resisted the urge to sob. Bella crossed the floor slowly, pausing to wipe his tears away gently. "Oh, Edward. I won't leave you. But you should have told me. You know me so well, and then sometimes you don't know me at all," she said sadly, shaking her head. She moved more quickly as she went to her bedside drawer, which was reserved only for her use – Edward had his own private drawer in the nightstand on his side of the bed. Bella withdrew a large red box and smiled coldly, before turning around slowly. She took the box into the bathroom and returned a minute later without it, still in her work clothing from the plane ride home.

She stared at them for a moment before she approached both of the men and slapped them hard, two solid thwacking noises echoing throughout the room as they gasped and covered their cheeks, faces stinging.

"Jasper, sit your ass down next to Edward," she waited until he complied before continuing in a fierce voice. "I deserve better than this, and so does Alice. You should both be ashamed – not for your desires, but for your inability to trust me and Alice with your big secret. You lied to both of us, and it's time you face the consequences. Agreed?"

The boys nodded soundlessly, but Edward was a bit concerned – Bella usually ceded control to him during sex, and he wondered where this new attitude was coming from within his wife-to-be. His cock twitched a bit at the idea of her dominating him, which surprised him. Jasper had always been the submissive one in their relationship, so he knew his friend would have no problem doing whatever it took to protect their secret from Alice.

Bella stood in front of both of them, swaying slightly but still glaring as she unbuttoned her blouse with excruciating slowness, humming under her breath and slowly as she discarded her shirt onto the floor among their clothing, which had landed haphazardly around the room. She placed one foot on the bed between them hitching up her skirt just enough to slowly slide down her silky thigh-highs, which caused Jasper to moan softly.

Bella ignored him, sliding off first one stocking and then the other, while Edward sat quietly and Jasper tried not to fidget. She folded them and placed them in the laundry hamper and returned to the foot of the bed, still in her skirt and bra.

Suddenly, she reached forward and yanked Jasper's head back by the hair, causing him to yell in pain.

"Do you think this show is for your pleasure, Whitlock?" Her fist tightened in his hair but he still shock his head, unsure of what to say. "Good, because it's _not._ This is my show, and if you utter another sound without my permission, I'll send you back to Alice with your dick in a box. Got it?"

Jasper nodded emphatically as Bella released his hair, throwing his head back a little.

"Good." Bella stood up straighter and released the front clasp of her bra, allowing her pert breasts to spring free. Jasper's eyes widened a bit, but he wisely kept his body from uttering so much as a squeak. Bella had to keep herself from smiling. She was mad as hell – but she had something up her sleeve for Jasper and Edward; something she was fairly sure would they'd all end up enjoying.

She teasingly shimmied her chest a bit, still keeping a severe expression on her face. She finally unbuttoned her skirt, smiling as she slowly slid it over her hips. As she slid it down past her crotch she freed the surprise she'd been hiding – a 10 inch rubber strap on made of sparkley pink rubber. She couldn't help but smile as the boys' eyes widened at the sight, pausing only to kick her skirt somewhere to the side.

"Jasper," she said in a stern voice with her hands on her hips. "If you want to worship someone's cock, it's going to be mine. Get on your knees, you dirty little whore."

Jasper hesitated for a split second before falling to his hands and knees and obediently crawling over to Bella, trying to hide his smile. What his face didn't show, the rest of his body betrayed, but he couldn't seem to feel humiliated about his rock hard cock – surely anyone would be, if they were observing such a beautiful sight.. He rose to his knees in front of Bella, sitting back on his heels so that her dick was the perfect level for sucking. He'd never been more turned on in his life, looking up at his wife's best friend.

Bella became impatient and grabbed his hair again, using her other hand to hold her cock and slap it across his face. "Don't make me wait, Jasper – you wouldn't like me when I'm angry," she growled and shoved the strap on into his mouth. He was surprised and gagged a little, but Bella was relentless.

"Edward said you were a prime cocksucker, Jasper, and frankly, right now I'm disappointed. You don't want me to be disappointed by the time we're through here, so I'd suggest you get to work on taking it all."

Jasper's eyes widened, but he took Bella very seriously and began slowly working more and more of the toy into his mouth, tentatively reaching his arms around to cup Bella's ass and draw her closer. She nodded as he took her offering deep inside his mouth, working it like it was the real thing and his life depended on it. Bella took his head in her hands, winding her fists into it more gently, and began moving her hips, fucking his mouth like Edward had.

"Much better, Jasper. Edward's right, you are a good little slut. It's his turn, now, but I think you've earned a little reward. While Edward is servicing me, you can have the pleasure of sucking his cock like you sucked mine. If he's disappointed, you'll pay later, Jasper. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered softly, still sitting back on his heels on a pillow at her feet.

"Edward," she said, sounding even more pissed off than before. "Hands and knees on the bed," she instructed, and he hesitated even longer than Jasper had.

"_Now," _ Bella growled, feeling impatient. Edward finally moved as instructed, and Bella motioned for Jasper to go over and service him by lying his head beneath him. She pulled a small bottle of lube out of her drawer of secrets in her bedside table. And removed a small bottle of lube, hiding it from view. She poured a generous amount in her palm, coating the entire strap on before kneeling behind Edward.

"You know, Edward, I've had plenty of bisexual encounters. That's why I have this – I never could bring myself to get rid of the source of such fond memories." She looked at his sexy bubble butt, reaching out and smacking it hard once, enjoying the sting on her hand and the sting she knew Edward felt. He jumped, but she continued the spanking, pausing between sentences to land blows on his ass.

"I wouldn't have judged you. Actually, I wish this little encounter had come from honest discussion, instead of you _cheating_ on me." This was followed by a particularly hard blow which caused Edward to yelp.

"Tsk tsk, my love – I said no sounds. Jasper, give him a little nibble to keep him in line. Nothing too hard, but I want it to hurt."

Jasper looked a bit frightened, but did as he was told. Edward's entire body tensed as Jasper's teeth clamped down on his shaft, but he wisely kept silent.

"Thank you, Jasper. As I was saying, Edward, I wouldn't have judged you. I'd have probably arranged this myself. I want you to answer me honestly – are you always the top? Have you ever been fucked in the ass? And if not, would you want to be?"

"No, Bella. I've always been the top. Jasper has never expressed and interest in fucking me, though I'd have let him if he wanted to. My other escapades over the years were only oral encounters." He hung his head, trying not to groan as Jasper languidly sucked his cock – he was more turned on than he wanted to admit, but it wasn't a secret he could really hide.

"Well I'm going to fuck you now, Edward, and I won't be gentle. This isn't a reward – this is a punishment. You aren't supposed to like it. I want to hurt you how you hurt me, and believe me – this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."

Bella knew she really should put some lube on Edward's ass and prepare him for the experience – she'd dated a girl in college who loved being fucked up the ass, and knew that without being properly prepared, it was going to hurt. However she also knew that Edward deserved this, and he knew it, and also that it excited him a little, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Bella slapped his ass one last time, loving the pink color and warmth radiating from his skin, and gripped his slim hips in her hands. She positioned the strap on at the entrance of his ass and pushed it in with one steady thrust. He cried out, but she chose to ignore it – she couldn't expect him to be silent through something like this.

Without being told, Jasper redoubled his efforts on Edward's cock, speeding up his ministrations in an attempt to ease the pain. He alternated between licking the tip of Edward's cock to deep throating as much as he could, like he had with Bella's. He knew Edward appreciated his effort, because Edward kept thrusting his hips toward Jasper, in both an attempt to get more of his cock into Jasper's mouth and to move his ass away from Bella's assault.

"You can speak, both of you. I know this is painful, Edward, but you've got to learn to trust me. We can't make this work if we're not honest with each other," Bella panted as she withdrew and thrust again, internally miserable at the idea of causing her lover pain.

"You're right, Bella," Edward groaned between clenched teeth. "I am so very sorry, and next time I will talk to you about my feelings. Thank you for loving me enough to punish me and teach me to be a better person."

"Stop sucking his cock, Jasper, and come sit next to me." Jasper did as he was told, wiping his face and looking down to avoid meeting Bella's eyes. She smirked, then returned her focus to Edward.

"I'm glad you know that this is for your own benefit, Edward." Bella picked up her pace, knowing Edward was still uncomfortable, but knowing he understood what she was trying to do, and didn't resent her for it. He was performing his penance, and he was going to let Bella take from him what she needed. She was quiet for a moment before thoughts of finding Edward and Jasper together behind her back again filled her with rage.

"How, long, Edward?" she growled, slamming her hips brutally against his ass, groaning as she felt the back side of the strap on hit her clit. "How long have you two been fucking behind my back?" Bella reached down and took Jasper's cock in her hand, tugging it hard and sensing him wince.

"How long have you been lying to Alice, Jasper?" she yelled, tightening her grip as she still moved her hips, marveling that she was finally showing some coordination – all in the name of physically torturing the two men she cared about most.

"Answer me!" she cried, stilling in Edward's ass as she reached down and tugged hard on his balls. Edward cried out before answering.

"A year, Bella. A year!" He was now openly crying, tears streaming down his face as he grit his teeth and tried to endure his punishment. After hearing his answer Bella released his balls, reaching over to slap Jasper's dick sharply.

"And you, Jasper? Are there any other men in _your_ life?"

"No, Bella," he whispered, and she could sense he was telling the truth. "I fooled around in college too, but Edward's the best man I've ever had. I don't want anyone besides him."

"That's right – my baby's the best. And you can't have him anymore unless I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Bella," Jasper whispered, and he too looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm afraid I won't allow you to cum tonight, Jasper. Maybe next time, if this happens under better terms. I hope you understand."

"Yes, ma'am, I do. But.."

Bella arched her brow, surprised he was choosing to show insolence.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Well, Miss Bella... will you let Edward cum? Please?"

Bella felt her heart melt a little – she knew that Jasper and Edward truly did care for each other, and thought Jasper's gesture was kind and sweet.

"Yes, Jasper. He's taken his punishment very well, and I think he's earned it." Bella slowly unbuckled the straps on her dildo and tossed it carelessly aside. "I want you to fuck him, Jasper, and I want to watch, while he has his face buried in my pussy. Do you want to fuck Edward, Jasper?"

Jasper looked at the floor and nodded shyly, blushing down at his evident hard on.

"If you cum, Jasper, I'll send you home so black and blue Alice won't know what hit you. Do you understand?" Jasper nodded silently and Bella handed him the bottle of lube. Jasper coated himself with it and Bella tenderly worked two fingers into Edward's ass, this time lubing him up as well to make it more enjoyable.

When they were both satisfied that everyone was ready, Bella climbed to the head of the bed and sat down, legs spread, in front of Edward. He was still looking uncomfortable, but he immediately dove into eating Bella's pussy like a starved man at a buffet.

Bella groaned as he took her throbbing clit between his lips and then bit down sharply, like he knew she liked. At the same time, Jasper placed the head of his cock at Edward's asshole and pushed gently. This time, Edward groaned into Bella's pussy as his body filled with pleasurable sensations. He rose to his elbows and slowly slid one finger into Bella's pussy while nibbling on her clit.

Jasper moaned loudly, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long before he had to stop. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the image of Bella pulling hard on her own nipples as her other hand shoved Edward's red head into her cunt, grinding her pussy hard on his tongue. Jasper continued to move inside Edward's ass, amazed at how tight it was. Jasper had always been dominant with Alice, but submissive with men, and had never been offered such a great ass before. He rolled his hips and ground hard into Edward, hearing Edward moan into Bella's pussy, before reaching down to gently cup Edward's balls and tug them gently.

Edward was torn – part of him wanted to dive deeper into Bella's delicious cunt, and part of him wanted to push hard against Jasper, taking him deep inside his ass. He decided to do both and set a frenzied rocking rhythm, being more aggressive than normal with Bella, who was moaning her approval, and in return he moaned his approval at Jasper's efforts.

Jasper felt his balls start to tighten and quickly pulled out of Edward's ass, using the time to grab Edward's dick and jack him quickly. At nearly the same time Edward and Bella both cried out, exploding in a tangled pile of limbs as they each rode out their orgasms. Jasper grinned, glad to see two of his best friends shuddering together in bliss, and comforted by their love – he knew everything would be okay.

Jasper's cock throbbed for a moment but began to go down as Edward and Bella came down from their orgasms. Bella genuinely smiled for the first time, but then looked a little worried. "Jasper, you should go home. You need to tell Alice about tonight – and if you don't tell her tonight, I'll tell her myself. Got it?"

"Yes, Bella," Jasper sighed, dreading the look on his beautiful wife's face when she told him about his sexual misdeeds. Bella carefully stood up, her legs a little wobbly, and cupped Jasper's face, kissing his lips softly.

"Cheer up, buttercup. She'll be more understanding than you think. Not to say she won't be pissed, but she'll get over it, just like I will. Oh, and tell her next time, she's totally invited."


End file.
